The Reality of Discipline
by OppaiSamurai
Summary: Demacia has fallen to Noxus. As one of the sole survivors, Luxanna Crownguard has fallen into enemy hands...specifically the cruel, sadistic hands of Katarina Du Couteau who is determined to make Lux hers. Resistant to the callous seductress's advances, Luxanna soon realizes that clinging to honor and morals may not be what's best for her. (Futanari, noncon)
1. Prologue: Never Yours

**A/N: BDSM, rape, etc ahead. Not your thing, don't read.**

Prologue: Never Yours

Katarina groaned and threw her head back, pleasure rushing down her spine. Her balls tightened with the promise of an orgasm. She locked her arm tighter around Lux's throat, constricting the girl's breathing. Eyes wide, Lux's mouth hung open, tongue hanging out of her soft, pink mouth like a dog. Katarina basked in the sensation of the Demacian mage squirming uselessly beneath her. The only sounds Lux made were desperate, choked gasps as Katarina moved her hips in hard, fast thrusts. That's the only sound she _could_ make considering the restriction on her windpipe.

Katarina was amused. Luxanna Crownguard was seriously a slut. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was being choked half to death yet a wet squelch pierced the air with every thrust of Kat's hips. Lux was _soaked,_ and her pussy squeezed and writhed around Katarina's cock like it never wanted to let go... Katarina smirked as Lux neared her climax. The second time today. Juices spurted out of her used, sopping wet pussy and soaked the long, thick length Katarina's cock, but she knew she could draw more honey from Lux's womanhood.

Katarina had never liked fucking a girl so much before. She'd had slaves before, but there was something special about Luxanna. She was adorable...her face flushed red and soaked with sweat, eyes rolled into the back of her head. And she was drooling, slobbering down her chin like a bitch in heat. But that wasn't it. That wasn't what Katarina liked.

The Noxian eased the hold she had on Lux's neck and slowing her thrusts. Almost gently she sucked on the girl's ear, licking the soft flesh. Luxanna seemed startled by Katarina's abrupt change in pace and panted, shaking her little ass like she wanted more...then blushing in shame when she realized what she was doing. "Such an adorable little slave, your body is so honest." Katarina purred, suckling softly on the Demacian's earlobe. Lux whimpered and flinched under the praise and soft touch, unused to it. She could see the conflict in the mage's eyes. The insecurity and fear.

Lux wanted so badly to accept the praise and bask in Katarina's approval, but the stubborn Demacian in her stopped her from submitting fully every time. This case was apparently no different than the others because Luxanna hardened her gaze and glared at Kat with pure hatred in her eyes. For a moment, Katarina did nothing, simply pondered the situation.

How many times would she have to fuck this girl into submission before Lux finally fully gave herself to Katarina? She wasn't the most patient person, but she tried to be for Lux. The girl was soft and young, and she was also a Demacian. Becoming a slave to the enemy, and especially one required to perform sexual acts was obviously going to be difficult for her. So Katarina tried to be patient. But she could only be pushed so far...Lux was an ungrateful slut, accepting pleasure and shaking her ass like a whore ready to be mounted yet denying Kat's ownership of her.

Katarina was a cruel bitch, but she was nowhere near the level of cruelty as say... Darius or Leblanc. If Katarina ever showed Lux the conditions of the other Demacian women kept as slaves she would probably submit immediately, out of pure fear. But Katarina didn't show her, didn't terrify her. In fact, she sheltered the girl from the harm. Claimed Lux as her own for an insane amount of gold and while sometimes very rough and mean, not a day went by that Lux wasn't squirting and writhing while speared by her cock. Lux never went a day without bathing. Every night, she went to sleep with a full stomach. For a moment, frustration filled the Noxian. Other slaves would kill to be in Lux's position.

Kat grabbed a handful of Lux's blond hair and peered into the girl's wide blue eyes. Katarina's beautiful face was twisted with aggravation, something dark in her eyes. "You're such an insolent cunt, I complimented you. So say thank you."

Lux swallowed hard, eyes wide. She was always frightened when Kat lost her patience, but not frightened enough apparently because she just shook her head and said one word. "No."

Immediately, Katarina shoved Lux down onto her mattress, roughly pulling her cock out of the girl's tight snatch. She was so frustrated she wasn't even able to find joy in the whimper of disappointment Lux let out. The rebellious, golden-haired slave panted and twisted to look at her. She was clearly frightened and confused. Katarina rarely interrupted their sex, and rarely looked so angry..

It had been difficult pulling out. Katarina's cock ached so bad she had a slight headache, the need to orgasm hot in her belly. Pre was dripping from the tip of her engorged member. But she had to, she had to be less nice. Lux needed to be disciplined. Katarina turned to face Luxanna, who swallowed nervously. Good. "You're dripping all over my sheets, slave," Kat snapped, leaning over and roughly grabbing the girl by the slave collar. Katarina tugged hard, smiling wickedly when Lux choked and struggled. She pulled even harder, roughly dragging the girl forward and shoving her off the bed.

Lux whimpered in pain when she hit the floor.

Katarina's mouth curled into a cruel smile. Luxanna had no right looking so cute. She closely resembled an injured little doe, gazing up at Kat with big frightened eyes. Lux was shivering and tears were dripping down her pale cheeks. She was terrified, arms still bound firmly behind her back. 'You know I don't like to be mean but you really gave me no choice acting like such a brat," Katarina tsked, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "Apologize and we can continue where we left off."

Lux didn't respond, just stared. She was shockingly brave for someone in her position. Or maybe she knew that Katarina had a sickeningly powerful soft spot for her. Gazing at the mage's face, Katarina wondered what she should do. Darius always claimed she was too gentle, she was starting to think he was right. The most she'd done with Lux was tie her up, fuck her pussy, choke her...If she were smart, she'd tie Lux up in the dungeons and leave her there to starve. Or she'd take Lux in the ass, an unclaimed spot so far...or beat the girl senseless. But Katarina couldn't do any of that.

Not Lux with her big, soft eyes and warm smile.

She wanted the girl to be hers. Not just because she had to be, but because she _wanted_ to be. So Katarina wasn't going to beat Lux or torture her. She just had to be patient. The Noxian's heart raced. The end result was worth it. An image of Luxanna happily squirming and writhing on her cock, nuzzling and accepting Kat's gentle and rough touches, entered Kat's mind. Usually, she didn't want a pet. She got bored of slaves and found new ones as soon as she could...but she couldn't see herself getting tired of Lux.

But she had to be a little mean here if she was going to reach her goal. Katarina panted and grabbed one of her daggers from the nightstand near her big bed, gazing at the gleaming blade for a second, then back at Lux who was even more terrified now. She clearly thought she was in danger.

Kat sneered. "Don't be stupid, you useless cunt, why would I kill you when I've wasted so many resources buying you" she snarled, snapping her fingers and pointing downward. It was a gesture she'd trained Lux to interpret as "come here' or 'heel'. Luxanna hesitated for just a moment, a shadow of a doubt passing over her face. Katarina's impatience resurfaced. "Why do you _continue_ to push me, slave? Do you remember the last time you disobeyed me like that? It's not enough that you're ungrateful but you also have to be disobedient? Fuck, woman, do you want me to kill you?"

Lux shook her head in terror, hurriedly crawling towards Katarina on her knees. It was clearly difficult with her hands tied like that, but freeing her hands often was something Kat didn't want to do. A mage's magic came from their hands, and even with Lux's power sealed away by her slave collar wrapped around her delicate throat, Katarina didn't want to take the risk.

The assassin wet her plump lips as she ran her eyes down the girl's body, her cock twitching with need. Katarina lightly stroked herself as she took in all the cuts and bruises scattered across the girl's soft, frail body...she almost regretted pulling out of the girl but fucking her was practically a reward for bad behavior at this point.

Luxanna stopped crawling just in front of her knees. Her eyes were avoiding Kat's, shame written across her pretty features...She knew what she was about to do, and she was helpless to stop it. More than that, the selfish Demacian slut couldn't even lose herself in the feeling of an orgasm. No, when Lux was sucking on Katarina's cock she was painfully aware of her situation. She enjoyed giving head, and the shame on Lux's face when she sucked Kat off was always mouth-watering.

"Look at me, slut," Katarina murmured, leaning forward and grasping Lux's delicate chin. "Suck me off, make me cum, and we can forget about your selfish, ungrateful attitude...this time. And as always..." She held up the dagger. Lux's eyes locked onto it, widening. "One wrong move and I will kill you...or worse." To emphasize her words, she pressed the length of the dagger against Lux's soft throat. Very lightly, just so that she was aware of its presence.

Lux's reaction was delicious. Her sweaty, drool-soaked face grew pale and her focus drifted down to the knife that could slit her throat like butter if Kat wanted it too. Good, she understood her circumstances. Katarina smiled and grasped her cock, pushing it near Lux's face. "You remember what you're supposed to do with my cock first, don't you?" Kat asked with her eyes narrowed. "Answer properly, slave."

Luxanna swallowed, throat bobbing against the blade. "I-I remember."

Katarina smiled. "You forgot to say mistress." Lux's eyes widened and flickered desperately toward the dagger. Katarina twitched her wrist, grinning sadistically. "I won't hurt you...this time. So say it right.."

"I remember...m-mistress," Lux whispered, flinching when Katarina raised her hand. But the redhead only lightly stroked her hair.

"Mhm. Good that you remember. Now do it."

Luxanna squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking down her cheeks as she sobbed. "The f-first step is-"

Katarina interrupted her. "Look me in the eyes when you talk, slave."

More tears dripped down Lux's cheeks now. Desperately, Luxanna gazed at Katarina's face and spoke again. "The first...step is to kiss mistress's cock all over. No sucking, no licking. Just kisses."

Katarina hummed with pleasure, smiling wide. "Mhm, that's right, what a good little slut." Katarina mockingly patted the girl on the head, ruffling her hair. "Now _do_ it. You know the rules. Every inch, bottom to top.." Lux's eyes flickered shut, and her anxiety was obvious. But Katarina didn't care. "I said _eyes on me_ ," Katarina hissed, and jerked her wrist very slightly. Lux sobbed with fear as a very thin line was cut into her skin, fresh blood already beginning to seep from the wound. "When you suck my cock you keep your eyes on mine. Don't make me tell you again, useless slut."

"I'm sorry, mistress," Lux whispered. Katarina smiled but didn't reply, lightly pulling Lux's head forward. The Demacian didn't turn her eyes away for a second as Katarina's cock pressed into her cheek, dripping head smearing precum across her skin. Katarina shuddered with pleasure at the feeling of Lux's soft skin... The girl visibly shuddered, and Katarina smiled in amusement as Lux unconsciously wet her lips. The bitch had to be dumb to not realize how easier it would be for both of them if she just gave herself, _all_ of herself, to Katarina. The rights she'd gain, the pleasure they could experience together...

"Smell it." Katarina urged, grinning and nudging the shaft of her cock under Lux's nose. Disgust was written across her face. The Crownguard girl reluctantly obeyed and Katarina's arousal skyrocketed as the sweet little thing inhaled the scent of Kat's hardened, drooling cock. Lux's reaction was visible. She shuddered with anticipation. Her body knew what it wanted...Katarina grinned, lightly petting Lux's head, encouragingly pushing her cock closer. "Smell my balls, too. That's where the smells the most potent, isn't it..?"

Shivering, Lux nosed down the length of Katarina's cock. "Mmm, good girl." Lux whimpered and opened her mouth. Her jaw grew slack and her tongue flicked out to wet her own lips as she inhaled deeply. Her eyes grew foggy with lust. Katarina couldn't help but laugh. The thirsty whore was still resisting her yet was in love with the scent of her damn ballsack! Truly a slut and unable to admit it and accept it.

Katarina groaned with pleasure as Lux's tongue flicked out and lightly lapped against her balls. Lux moaned with delight at the taste she found there. Honestly, the gentle touch felt amazing but it was against the rules. Kat grasped Lux's hair tight, twisting the locks until Lux whimpered and hurriedly whispered out apologies. "You know the rules you cock hungry slut. You kiss it all over first. If I feel your tongue again before you're done I'll cut it off. Understood?"

"Yes, mistress," Lux exhaled. She gazed up at Katarina as she slowly pressed her lips against the Noxian's balls. Lightly smooching it. Katarina leaned her head back, breath hitching. It was almost loving, that touch... Those soft lips were to die for... so moist, too. Luxanna began the slow and steady process of smearing close-mouthed, gentle kisses across every inch of Katarina's straining shaft. Every kiss made Kat harder, the ache building in her crotch and every kiss made Lux seemingly hungrier to have Kat's cock in her mouth... When Luxanna finally reached the sobbing, swollen head of Kat's cock she sighed with audible relief.

"All done, mistress," she whispered, biting her plump bottom lip. Katarina smiled.

"Good girl," she cooed. Lux froze. For a moment, Katarina thought the Demacian's resolve would break then and there. Her lips parted, a thank you mistress was clearly on the edge of her lips...but after a few long seconds...nothing came out. Instead, Lux's expression grew a little colder and her eyes became steely. And she certainly did not say thank you. She said nothing at all.

Katarina scowled but decided not to get too angry about it. "You know step two, don't you slave? Tell me about it."

Lux trembled. "Yes...Step two is...hold mistress's cock in my throat until she comes."

Katarina said nothing. Instead, she shoved the head of her cock into Lux's mouth. The girl squealed in surprise...and her gaze wandered. Katarina snarled, eyebrows furrowing. "I said keep your fucking eyes on mine!" Lux's eyes immediately shot up. Lux whimpered pathetically around the shaft now stuffed fully in her mouth and gagged slightly when Katarina shoved herself forward, sinking into the back of the Lux's throat.

"Now, suck my cock like I know you want to, you filthy whore," Kat hissed, throwing her dagger onto her bed and holding the back of Lux's head with both hands. When they'd first done this she'd feared Lux would try to chew her dick off or something, but apparently losing her life wasn't worth it to the Demacian. Katarina dug her fingers into Lux's hair. "Yes...keep looking me in the eyes, slave. Don't look away for a second. " Katarina panted as she sawed into Lux's mouth over and over with a brutal, fast pace.

It was clearly difficult. Lux gargled and choked around the fat shaft of her cock with every thrust, but somehow...she managed to keep gazing into Kat's eyes. And she began to suck, almost hungrily. There was a glossy look in her cerulean eyes. Letting out feverish breaths, Lux ran her tongue along Kat's shaft everytime it parted her lips. A wave of pleasure shot through Katarina's groin, making her buck her hips even harder.

" _Mmh, nn,"_ Lux moaned, tongue repeatedly rubbing back and forth on Kat's cock, especially the leaking head. As if the girl was trying to lap up her leaking precum..."Ggh..." Lux choked out as Katarina thrust hard, eyes rolling.

"Feels good, doesn't it? Servicing your master like this... The smell too...that excites you. Doesn't it?" Katarina whispered. "C'mon, slave, inhale... nice and deep, take it into your lungs." Lux's nostrils flared as she obeyed. Her eyes grew even more distant. She was visibly shuddering. slurping and sniffing desperately on Katarina's cock. The motions of her tongue were consistent and soft, but they hit Katarina's shaft in all the right places. Lux began to breathe a lot heavier as she struggled to keep Katarina in her throat.

Luckily for her, Kat was close. Not that she'd tell the bitch that. Katarina didn't reprimand Lux when her eyes flickered down, a strange affection glinting in her blue eyes as she stared at Katarina's dick. The movement of her tongue grew faster and faster, the slurping noises growing louder. "Ghh, mmnn," Lux mumbled, copious amounts of drool streaming down her chin.

Katarina gasped and threw her head back as her dick twitched and her orgasm rushed through her. Slick, hot ropes of cum shot from Kat's cock, coating Lux's throat, painting the inside of her mouth. Lux struggled for a second, desperately trying to get away. Katarina just panted and grinned, holding Lux's head tighter and shoving her cock as deep as she possibly could into the girl's throat.

Lux's eyes shot wide and she squealed and mumbled around Kat's cock as the rest of the Noxian's hot, thick release poured down her throat. But she didn't resist. Just choked and writhed and slurped down Kat's cum as best she could. Finally, after a few long seconds, Katarina's orgasm tapered off. Her knees were weak, a satisfying throb pulsing in her softening cock. Lux gasped as Katarina slid her limp member from Lux's mouth, strands of sticky semen left behind.

"And you remembered rule number 3. You swallowed it all." Katarina muttered, pleased. She sat back, sighing heavily, eyes half-lidded. Lux just sat there, clearly feeling guilty, tongue lapping up some of the leftover strands of Kat's release. Katarina lightly ran her knuckles across the girl's cheek, panting softly. "You love my cock. Don't you?"

 _Silence._ Lux just stared at her, but her lips twitched. She did love it, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Katarina pushed her finger forward, wiggling it in the air. "Suck on it."

Lux stared at her, confused, but she didn't dare disobey. Or maybe she just missed the feeling of Kat's cock in her mouth. Either way, her lips parted and she gently sucked on Kat's offered digit. The inside of Luxanna's mouth was hot and wet...Katarina's cock twitched with jealousy, hardening as pleasure pulsed through her. There was something incredibly sexy about watching Luxanna suckle on her finger... Lux's eyes flickered to her crotch, desire gleaming in her gaze.

Katarina smirked. "You want it, right? You were about to hit your peak when I was in you, your pussy must miss my cock. And after sucking my dick...you got even more turned on..." Lux didn't respond, she just sucked hard, lashing Katarina's finger with her tongue. Katarina answered for her. "Yeah. You want my cock pounding into you. Pouring a fresh load of cum into your womb, filling you up..." Lux shivered and her eyes glistened with desire. "So just say it, slave. Say you want my cock, say you want _me_...and I'll give it to you. Everything you want."

Luxanna mumbled and whimpered, eyes glazed over. She clearly wanted to say it. Wanted to give herself to Katarina. The Noxian assassin pulled her finger free, lightly stroking Lux's face with her free hand, waiting silently for a response. Lux opened her mouth. Katarina's heart fluttered. This was it. Lux stared into her eyes...

And spit on her.

"Fuck you, Katarina. Make me come, make me whimper and moan all you want...but even if my body wants you my heart and mind are free. So beat me or torture me or kill me already because I refuse to be your pet, your plaything. You'll have to settle on me being your damn slave." Her words were slurred, riddled with desire, but the determination and will behind them was clear. "I will never be yours. So let me go."

Katarina should have been mad. Her slave had just spit on her, called her by her first name, and completely disrespected her...but instead she just smiled. She wasn't angry. Not at all. Clearly, Lux wasn't expecting that reaction because confusion flickered across her face. The assassin leaned forward and grasped the girl by the collar, tugging her close. Kat kissed Lux on the mouth and lapped at her plump lips.

"You should have just said you're mine," Katarina whispered against the mage's soft lips. "Do you know what it's like to be at the edge of orgasm for hours on end?" Lux shuddered, eyes wide. "What about days?" Katarina's voice was deadly soft. "I've been so nice to you but you've been so cruel. How about I give you one last chance?"

She waited, already knowing Luxanna was going to refuse to be hers. As expected, Lux narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "You killed my brother, you disgusting Noxian murderer. I'll never be yours. Never."

Katarina just smiled, almost sadly. "After I'm done with you...you're going to beg to be mine."


	2. Chapter One: Collared

**The Reality of Discipline - Chapter 1**

No one understood what Garen and Katarina had, other than Garen and Kat themselves. It wasn't romantic, or platonic, or even sexual. It was complicated. It was hatred. It was respect. They spent just as many nights drinking booze and talking as they did trying to cut each others throats out, but they both knew from the start that their deaths would not be on the battlefield. They were too important. They were symbols - their families were- to their nations. So both stayed their blades whenever it came time to deliver the finishing blow.

Garen didn't resent her when his time came. Just like she wouldn't have resented him if she had been the one to draw the short straw. No, Garen accepted it. Just smiled sadly and made one request. Only one. "Take care of my sister. Please. She can't die..."

Weird, she was going to ask the same thing of him but say brother instead. Harm coming to Talon was a horrifying prospect, as for Cassiopeia...well, that snake wanted to die and Katarina and her didn't exactly have a loving relationship. So she agreed, but part of the Noxian assassin was reluctant. Prisoners in Noxus weren't the same as prisoners in Demacia. In Demacia, men and women were put to work and kept confined. In Noxus...they became slaves. And the women had it even worse than the men. But when Katarina opened her mouth to explain that, Garen just shook his head.

"Do whatever you have to do. Just make sure she lives." She wanted to say that some fates were worse than death but at that moment, the sound of footsteps quickly approached. So Katarina finally delivered the finishing blow they'd both been waiting for, and General Jericho Swain swept into the room, a grin on his withered face. Katarina was standing over Garen's noble, fallen body. Strangely, knowing he was gone...hurt.

Swain chuckled, muttering something about star-crossed lovers - _as if he understood_ \- and together they continued to storm the halls of the Demacian fortress, killing all that opposed them and capturing those that did not. It was a rather one-sided fight. Leader of the Black Rose, Emilia Leblanc, made the battle shockingly easy when she killed King Jarvan without even raising a blade, disguised as his friend and consultant Xin Zhao. And when the real Xin Zhao came across the king's mighty body all hell broke loose. Now, the fight was over and Demacian and Noxian corpses alike littered the grand halls like weeds, blood soaking the walls and floors...

King Jarvan the Fourth, dead. General Xin Zhao, dead. Garen Crownguard, dead. And all resistance ended after the Demacian's found out... Despite being a Noxian, who was supposed to be obsessed with death and bloodshed all the time, Katarina was almost relieved it was all over. At least this part of the war was. And as a reward for her exceptional service, Katarina was allowed to have her pick of the spoils courtesy of General Jericho Swain.

Ordinarily, she'd pick wealth or a higher position...but this time she wanted one thing. She had made a promise, so the choice was easy for her.

"Luxanna Crownguard. She's mine." She didn't expect there to be resistance but surprisingly Darius spoke up against her wishes. Apparently, the bastard wanted her for himself so it came down to money in the end. After Katarina finally put down a price he wasn't willing to go past, Darius muttered to himself but let it go...

So the girl was hers.

* * *

Lux was stripped naked before dozens of Noxian soldiers who raked their eyes down her nude body and made filthy comments. Never in her life had she felt so humiliated and afraid. She could feel so many gazes running up and down her slender body, lingering on her small breasts and the untouched innocence between her legs. She couldn't even cover herself because her hands were bound behind her back.

She shivered and prayed for this to be be over soon...

"What a tight looking cunt," one of the men grunted, and when Lux looked at him out of the corner of her eye, it was impossible to miss the tent in his pants. Same with the other soldiers. Luckily, the woman stripping her heard his comment, and apparently didn't like it.

"How crude...have you no manners? Leave. Now." The dark-haired woman ordered, pointing at the entrance to Lux's prison cell with one slender finger. The group of men glanced at each other.

"But General Swain said we were to keep an eye on her, since her magic-"

The Noxian woman rolled her eyes. "Get out of my sight before I kill you all myself. You think I can't handle one naked, teenage girl?" The brutish soldiers gave each other one last glance, before hurriedly fleeing the cell.

Apparently, they were afraid of this woman. That made Lux even more nervous. She didn't look all that powerful, but Lux supposed she did look unique. Unusual golden eyes, vivid black makeup, dark violet hair...and quite the finery as well.

"Don't be frightened. We're almost finished, darling." The woman beamed, "I'll free your hands after I collar you but I'll warn you now..." the woman leaned close, until her hot breath was on Lux's neck. It tickled in the strangest way, warm and soft...Her breath was sweet. "If you try to run or hurt anyone you _will_ regret it."

Lux shivered, terrified. The woman's tone was quiet and soft, like a blade hissing toward her throat in the dead of night...Her heart hammered. Was she threatening Lux or just informing her? Smiling now, the noble-looking lady raised a collar in front of Lux's face. It was made out of a strange, black metal that Lux had never seen before.

"Never seen one of these before?" The woman asked in sing-song, chipper tone. Apparently, Luxs ignorance on this subject/item pleased her.

Lux shook her head.

"That makes sense. This is a new technology created by yours truly," The woman gestured at herself and bowed dramatically. Then she leaned close, smirking. Her amber eyes gleamed. "Want to hear about it? Or shall I leave you in the dark?"

Lux swallowed, gazing at the obsidian-like collar. "I-I would like to know... what it does. Please..."

The light mage flinched as the woman grabbed her by the hair...then confused the poor girl when she began to lightly ease her fingers through the blonde locks. The Noxian's voice was so quiet Lux could barely hear her.

"...It's a slave collar for mages. The most difficult type of person to enslave after all, all they need are their hands to wreak havoc." Lux tried to back away, but the woman held her firmly, still smiling. "Don't try anything girl..."

Lux decided to behave, at least for now. Something about this woman's strangely ancient eyes was beyond intimidating. And creating a collar that suppressed magic? That was no small feat. "I won't," Lux mumbled, gazing at the cell floor.

The woman tightened the hard, metal collar around Lux's neck and continued smirking and humming softly. She was terrifyingly friendly, and when she was finished she stroked Lux's face with a surprisingly gentle hand. "All set my sweet," the woman smiled, her golden eyes gleaming dangerously as she ran her gaze up and down Lux's body. Lux shifted uncomfortably. Naked like she was, it felt like the Noxian was running her hands all over Lux's body too but the Demacian mage tried to stay proud and keep her head held up high.

"It's too bad you've been promised to the Du Couteau's. You and I would have had so much fun. It's hard not making you mine here and now."

Luxanna shuddered. The way the woman said that was strangely sensual. Did women court and have sex with each other in Noxus? The concept was a horrifying one. She prayed that her boyfriend, Ezreal, would swoop in at any moment and rescue her...but it was probably in vain.

"Before I leave I'm going to give you a special present. If you're wondering why...We're both mages so I like you more than I should," the woman giggled, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. Her unique eye makeup brought extra attention to her golden orbs. Lux couldn't look away. What was she going to give Lux?

"I'll give you answers. You may ask me _one_ question a day. And I will always answer honestly." The Noxian "mage" gave Lux a dark, shark-like smile. "Starting _now_ Miss Crownguard."

Any question she wanted? Lux had a million. Her mind raced. Who was this mage what was going to happen to her...? These were all questions she had but a more personal one rose up. Just thinking about it made her throat constrict and eyes prickles. Lux knew the answer, but she had to ask anyways. So that there was no doubt left.

"What...happened to my brother? Garen Crownguard." Luxanna's voice was a mere whisper.

The mage woman smiled and tapped her chin, as if considering how to answer the question. After a long pause, she finally said, "He was killed by Katarina Du Couteau." Lux's eyes widened. A flurry of emotions filled her. Anger and despair and hatred and regret... "Your new mistress."

What? She was going to be owned by the woman who killed her beloved brother?! Was there a worse fate!? Lux bit her lip to force back angry, heartbroken tears. Garen was really gone...this couldn't be real! This had to be a nightmare.

The Noxian woman gently stroked Lux's face, thumb brushing her lips..."You're so cute when you're angry...sweet Luxanna. The dark delicious hatred in your eyes... it almost makes me wish I was the one who killed your brother...to be on the receiving end of such a volatile gaze. It's to die for... "

The woman's cruel, insidious smile grew even wider when she saw the tears beginning to leak from Lux's eyes. "Don't cry my sweet, or my Noxian brethren will eat you up," the dark mage teased.

Lux knew the words rang true. So she swallowed back the bump in her throat and tried to think about anything but Garen. Like how much she hated Katarina. And how strange the woman in front of her was with her bright, clashing colors and honeyed, monstrous words... The woman gave Lux one last glance over and smiled. "I must depart now. My name is Emilia, by the way. I'll see you again soon."

The Noxian turned away.

Luxanna knew her kindness was feigned. That she should have been turned off by the woman's strange flirtations, but thus far it was the only kindness she'd received. So she called out, "Thank you Emilia."

The woman froze. For a moment she just stood there. Then she walked away without saying another word. When she reached the door of the cell she snapped her fingers and called out, "Katarina, the Crownguard girl's been collared. You're lucky you got to her first. The urge to steal her from you was nearly irresistible. Tsk."

Garen's killer was just around the corner? Tch. Lux clenched her teeth, eyes narrowing as she waited in shivering silence.

Emilia disappeared from sight, and "Katarina" soon replaced her. The crimson-haired Noxian was an imposing sight as she walked into Lux's cell. She was scarred and rather rugged looking for a woman, but still beautiful. Clad in black leather that showed far too much skin, Katarina swallowed as she met Lux's eyes.

"Hey," Kat greeted awkwardly, like they were two friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. Luxanna didn't know what to make of that. Her shock must have shown on her face, because Katarina cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her head. "Listen, I'm not the best at...socializing, I guess. But I'm tryna be nice. My name is Katarina Du Couteau. I uh..." Katarina closed her eyes, then opened them, exhaling loudly.

"You're fucking mine, Luxanna. All of you, every part of you. It's important that you know that."

Luxanna didn't know what to say. What kind of greeting was that? And saying she "fucking owned" Lux from the start was hardly being nice. Maybe that was kindness...to a filthy Noxian.

Lux scowled. "So killing my brother wasn't enough. You want me now?"

Katarina appeared taken aback, then her eyes narrowed. "Fucking Leblanc. She needs to learn to keep her mouth shut," The red-haired woman muttered under her breath, crossing her arms on her impressive bust. "I killed your brother but it's complicated. I didn't hate him or anything. I bought you because I told him I would."

Katarina expected her to believe that Garen, her noble and pure-hearted Demacian brother, _wanted_ Lux to be kept alive as a slave to the Noxians? That was the biggest lie she'd ever and even if it was the truth what did Katarina want from her? Approval? Appreciation? She'd get nothing from Lux.

She killed Garen!

"You're disgusting," Lux hissed. "What, were you planning on keeping that fact from me?"

Katarina sighed, then stepped closer. "You need to watch your tone, girl. I'm trying to be patient but glaring and snapping at me like that won't end well for you." Kat rubbed her temples. "My family and some others will be returning to Noxus soon. You'll be joining me. If you behave like that in front of-"

Lux spat at Katarina. "I already know what you're going to say. I won't pretend to behave or be a golden girl for you just to avoid being executed or beaten."

Katarina's gaze flashed red hot. "What about gang raped?"

Lux fell silent, her eyes widening. They wouldn't...then she remembered the stares of the Noxian soldiers from earlier and shuddered. They most certainly would. Luxanna shivered with dread, tearing up. Katarina stared at her, scratching her head again.

"So at least be good til we reached Noxus. Once you're in my bed chambers and such, I'll let you be a cunt as much as you want."

The crudeness of her words was somehow startling. Did her brother's murderer seriously just call her a cunt? Lux didn't even know what to say. Noxians were disgusting. That belief was further strengthened when Katarina stepped closer, and reached out, running her fingers down Lux's body.

"Fuck ...you're much hotter than I thought you would be... I expected that oafish guy's sister to be big and ugly like him but you...you're beautiful. Perfect, even. " The words of praise meant nothing. If anything, they were the opposite. She'd just insulted Garen, probably still warm in death. Katarina was despicable.

"I hate you," Lux hissed.

Katarina snickered. "You should. So Luxanna, are you a virgin?"

Lux sputtered, her cheeks growing hot. "W-why do you need to know?"

Katarina sighed. "Because I want to know how gentle I should be when I rape you." Katarina paired her surreal words with a wicked grin. "Make sense?"

Luxanna's eyes widened. Rape her?

"You're a woman! Why would you even want to do that?! You...you monster."

Katarina chuckled. "If you think my words are monstrous you'll be shocked by what's going to happen next..."Lux shuddered with dread as the Noxian woman reached down and grabbed her crotch. There was a growing swell in her tight leather pants that _had_ to be impossible! Lux trembled, trying to appear as brave as possible as Katarina palmed her...erection?

The mere idea of such a thing was dreadful...was Katarina going to pull it out and put it inside Lux?!

"N-no! You're not having...s-sex with me, I refuse!" Lux cried out, fearful tears escaping her. She was saving her virginity for the love of her life, for Ezreal! This had to be a joke!

Katarina grinned. Her next words destroyed all of Lux's lingering hope- Not that there had been much..."Luxanna, I paid a lot of money to have sex with you."

Lux shook her head, deeply despaired. Her voice trembled. "Y-You said you did that for Garen!"

"I also said I thought you'd be ugly. I planned to make you work. Laundry, physical labor, etc. But after seeing you..." Katarina's hot gaze raked up and down her body. Lux had never hated her own body more than at that moment. "It's hard not fucking you right here and now but...I'm trying to be patient. Let you adjust to the whole slave thing before I push you down. So answer the question. Are you a virgin?"

Lux avoided Katarina's hard, steady gaze. "Yes," she murmured. "I am..."

Katarina grinned. "I'm pleasantly surprised." Lux jerked away as Katarina lightly stroked her face, cupping her cheek. "Cute little virgin slave..."

Lux wanted to kill her. She hated the cuffs wrapped around her wrist, the collar that as Emilia had explained "sealed away her magic", and most of all, she hated her own helplessness. Why couldn't she have just died like the king, like her brother?

Did Garen seriously ask this horrible person to keep Lux alive?

Katarina unchained her from the wall using a key she found in her pockets. Sadly, Lux's wrists were still bound in front of her. Katarina glanced at her, sighing. "Sorry about your clothes. I'll get you some as soon as I can."

Lux just ignored her. She'd rather be naked and have her pride than clothed and owing anything to this Noxian monster.

She didn't even care about her nakedness as she was walked through the palace. Her heart was aching too bad to focus on the position she was in. Garen and Jarvan were dead. Forever. Why couldn't she share their fate? How could Garen do this to her?

Katarina yawned loudly, rubbing her crotch with her other hand. "Kinda crazy how the wars finally over, huh?"

Why was Katarina even talking to her?

Lux agreed though. It was all over, for the most part. There was still hope in the young Demacian mage, though. Ezreal was alive...

And so was Sylas. There was a minuscule, tiny shred of chance. Noxus couldn't get away with this.

Lux kept her silence.

Katarina snickered. "Stay quiet. Fine. But I'm the only friend you're going to have here so I suggest-"

"You'll never be my friend," Lux hissed in disgust, her lip curled and blue eyes flashing like lightning.

Katarina chuckled again. It was so frustrating. This woman was almost completely unfazed by Lux's hatred and scorn. It was unfair.

A few Noxus soldiers whistled loudly as Lux passed. Katarina wasn't like Emilia. She let them stare and cat call, let them palm their erections and ravage Lux with their eyes. It was sickening. Lux did her best to appear unfazed...

But the tears that began trickling down her cheeks were proof of her weakness.

The Noxian's were monsters. Absolutely horrible, moralless, disgusting monsters. And one of those monsters now owned her...so Lux had to become stronger.

"I'm...going to kill you one day," Lux declared, eyes narrowed. "Noxus will never truly win. You're evil...and refuse to let you. I'll survive and I'll become stronger and I'll-"

Katarina turned so quickly Lux didn't have time to react before the redhead had her pinned to the wall. Her lips were right next to Luxs ear. "You're stupid and naive like your brother...that's why you lost. Evil? You refuse to let me? You're nothing, Luxanna. You're just a slave. You have no power..."

Katarina grabbed Lux by the collar. "I made sure of it. So unless you want me to pass you to one of the guards for a quickie I suggest you shut your mouth."

Lux avoided the redheads eyes. "..."

Katarina sighed heavily and stepped back. "..so let's go."

And Lux had no choice but to follow, tears streaming down her cheeks. They tapered away as she passed by heaps of Demacian corpses, passed by cackling Noxian soldiers.

She remembered Emilia's advice. ' _Don't cry, or my Noxian brethren will eat you up_.'

She had to be strong so she could save herself, save the crumbling remains of Demacia. She just had to keep surviving, asking Emilia questions, and...Lux stared at Katarina.

She just had to bide her time.


End file.
